Pan Everlasting
by nativedoll16
Summary: Wendy Darling was an overprivlaged fifteen year old girl who had a thirst for adventure. When things take a turn for the worst at home she decides to run away. What will she discover when she leaves Tree Gap for the first time in her life? This is an AU based on the Tuck Everlasting movie.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Pov:

My thoughts whirled around in circles as my parents explained something that I never hoped to hear.

"Wendy your father and I have decided to send you to boarding school." My mother said with no emotion or sympathy.

"We feel like you have given us no other choice in the matter." My father said.

"You are getting older Wendy and it is time for you to starting acting like a proper young lady."

"Mother, father you cannot send me to that boarding school it's like a prison, everyone says so." I said astonished.

I dwelled on recent events that led me to this moment. Yesterday, my mother and I went to town to grab a few items from the market when a young boy approached the carriage, which I sat in waiting for my mother. The boy called me out of my name and told me that I thought I was too good to spend time with other people besides my family. I decided to prove the boy wrong, so I joined him and the other children in a game of kickball in the street. When my mother walked outside of the store she scolded me for playing with the boys and led me into the carriage. This morning, I was greeted by a strange man in a yellow suit, at the gate in front of our estate. He questioned me about a lot of things including my family, until my mother walked outside and made the man leave without any answers. I came back to reality after refusing to listen to my parents any further.

"I am sorry, but this is for the best." My father said trying to place light on the situation.

I felt betrayed by my parents. "No I will not let you do this to me." I said running out of the door.

I allowed my long white, laced sleeved dress to fly in the air as my feet moved on the ground. I opened the gate and ran into the woods hoping to get far away from Tree Gap and my family. When I ran into the quiet woods it was like nothing I could have imagined. I pushed through the branches and passed the trees wanting to find something new and unexpected. After running and walking through the woods for a while, I heard a faint noise. It was a boy standing by a tree rubbing water onto his face. I stood there for a moment observing him carefully. His hair was dirty blond and he had elf like features. He wore a dark green vest, with dark green pants, and laced boots. There was no doubt that he was a dark, peculiar creature. The boy turned around suddenly making my eyes widen.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

I stood there silently not knowing how to respond.

"Well are you going to answer me, are you just going to stand there?" The boy said with patience clearly thinning.

"I was just walking past." I said calmly.

"No one can enter these woods. How did you get here?" He said walking away from the tree and closer to where I was standing.

"My father owns these woods." I said proudly.

"Does he? The boy said cocking in one eyebrow. What is your name, girl?"

"My name is Wendy Mor-, my name is Wendy Darling." I said.

"A Darling, I see. He said nodding in understanding. My name is Peter Pan, and if I were you I would leave now." Pan said like he was offering a warning.

"I would leave, but I do not know how to find my way back home." I said shyly.

Just when Pan was about to reply a tall, slim figured boy stood beside him. The boy walked towards me and I backed away getting prepared to run. The boy had a large scar the laid across his face and he held a stick in his hands.

"This is Felix; he is the one who can take you back home." Pan said placing a cold smirk on his face. Felix held up his hand toward me and I finally realized I was shaking. As soon as I was about to take off he blew some kind of dust in my face making me fall to the ground unconscious.

When I woke up, I had a strange feeling I had been asleep for years, when it was only minutes. I saw Pan, Felix, seven other boys, and one blond girl all watching me cautiously. I noticed that my hands were tied up and by my surroundings I was in a tree house.

"What is this? I want to go home, someone please take me home." I commanded.

"You should have thought about that before you started running in the woods. You will stay here until I say you can leave." Pan said kneeling towards me.

"Why are you doing this? I just want to go home." I said frantically.

"You will go home Darling, but now is not the time. You could be of use to me." Pan said eyeing me like he was searching for something.

I struggled to try to break my hands free from the ropes when Felix got Pan's attention. "Does she know?" Felix asked.

"Of course not she would have mentioned something by now." Pan said looking back at me.

"Are we still following through with the plan?" Felix questioned eagerly.

"No I have something special planned for this one." Pan said allowing a smirk to spread across his face and an evil glare in his eyes.

Felix nodded and Pan waved his hand gesturing for all of them to leave. When they were all gone Pan looked at me as I laid down on the bed gazing at him in disgust.

"Get some sleep Darling, you'll need it." He said blowing out the only candle in the room and then closing the door.

Days passed by slowly while I refused to leave my tree house. It was the only place I could truly feel safe and where I would hopefully not have to face Pan. I knew if I tried to escape now he would have one of his boys find me and drag me back here. I fell asleep most nights praying that this would all be a frighten nightmare that I could wake from. One night, I heard the door open with small footsteps moving closer to my bed.

"Wendy, are you awake?" Pan whispered loudly.

"I am now." I replied turning around to face him. "What is it?" I asked wanting to be left alone.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." Pan said holding out his hand.

"I do not want to go anywhere with you." I said bitterly.

"I know that boredom has been eating you alive here, so come with me." Pan said almost demanding me. "Just trust me."

I felt like I had nothing else to lose, so I grabbed his hand and he let down the ladder for me to climb down the tree. We walked past more tree houses and I wondered where he could be taking me. We walked through more trees and bushes until we made it to a small, narrow mountain. I looked at Pan a little worried.

"I have never climbed a mountain before." I said.

"That's why I need you to trust me." He said gesturing me to go first.

I place one foot above the other on the rocks and suddenly climbing seemed easy. The struggle I had was climbing in a dress and black boots. Pan climbed right beside me.

"I still prefer an elevator." I said to struggling the higher I climbed.

"Well you won't find one of those here." Pan said while climbing effortlessly.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I am fifteen. How old are you?"

"I am 104 years old." He said with a tone that almost sounded serious.

I laughed lightly. "You are horrible at telling jokes." I said smiling.

"I glad you find this amusing, but I really am 104." Pan said with no smirks or sarcasm written on his face.

We both made it to the rocks at the top and I stared at him puzzled.

"Fine, you were right I am only joking. My real age is 17." He said with a playful smirk on his face.

"I knew it you are a liar." I said crossing my arms and shaking my head.

Pan shrugged and grabbed my hand leading me almost to the edge of the cliff. I looked at him to make sure he would not try to push me over and then I took in the scenery in front of me. The sun was beginning to come out and I embraced the warmth as it shined on my skin. Pan looked straight ahead like he was lost in thought. The scenery was breath taking. The sun rose above us and I could hear the birds chirping in the sky. There were no gray clouds in the sky and the water was perfectly clear and still. The wind started blowing through my hair and Pan looked down at me. He placed one of my stray curls behind my ear and just stared at me. I looked back at him briefly, and then I looked down feeling shy all of a sudden.

"We should go." He said with a serene expression.

We walked back to my tree house without saying a word to each other which made everything feel awkward.

The next days were not as awful as I expected them to be. I spent more time with the boys Pan considered the Lost Boys. They taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow and I enjoyed watching them play some of Pan's twisted games. I would gather all of them around in circle and tell them stories that they all could enjoy. I felt included and special, something that I never had a chance to feel with my family at Tree Gap. I enjoyed the freedom that I was given here, the freedom that I always longed for. I could sense Pan watching from a distance when I spent time with the Boys. There were days where he would take from my tree house and we would run together through the field with the tall grass surrounding us. Pan taught me how to sword fight and when I was defeated by him I always ran away, and he chased after me every time. Everything experience I had with Pan and the Lost Boys was new and different, unlike anything I had ever seen at home. I thought that I would miss my family, but the longer I stayed there the more I began to lose track of time.

One day, Pan and I were sitting on the rocks on the cliff listening to the sound of the waterfall. I sat down on the rocks looking up at the sky. Pan jumped up and started taking off his clothes causing me to suddenly look away. He stripped all the way down to his undergarments.

"What are you doing? I asked feeling slightly concerned.

"What does it look like?" He replied as if it was obvious. Pan stood on the edge of the cliff and jumped straight down making a loud splash into the water.

I leaned over the cliff watching him shake the water from his hair.

"Join me." Pan yelled.

"If you think that I am going to jump in that water you are crazy than I predicted, Pan." I said still leaning over the cliff.

"Whatever you say, Bird. I know that you're just afraid." He said lifting his eyebrows with his usual grim smirk.

"I not afraid of anything, I just do not know how to swim." I said boldly.

"You say you're not afraid of anything, prove it." Pan said attempting to play one of his sick mind games with me.

I backed away from the edge of the cliff and stripped down to my undergarments. I stood back at the edge of the cliff, held my breath, and jumped. My heart started beating rapidly as my body floated to the top of the water and I tried to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and saw Pan swimming towards me.

"I actually did it." I said feeling triumphant.

"Why did you call me Bird? I said quickly changing the subject.

"You are a caged bird. You are just a sheltered, lonely, lost girl." Pan said with a dark look in his eyes.

I scoffed at his arrogance. "That's not true. Some of it may be true but I have a life beyond these woods." I said trying to swim closer to Pan.

When I attempted to swim near him I lost control of my leg movements in the water and I panicked. I started kicking my legs nonstop and my head fell into the water.

I felt Pan's arm grabbed my waist and we floated back to the top. I held my arms around his neck as he held onto my waist.

"Peter?" I said gazing into his green eyes.

"Yes Darling, Peter said looking back into my eyes.

"Don't let go." I said feeling helpless for once.

"Don't worry I'm not. I will never let you go Wendy." Peter said and I could hear the genuineness in his voice.

I relaxed in his arms and let the cool water move against me. I held out my arms almost like a bird and closed my eyes. Peter still carried me in his arms and he started to twirl me around gently. I knew that I would never forget that moment with him.

Later that day, Peter and I sat by the fire in one of the caves in the woods. He held up his pipes and started to play some unfamiliar music. The music was almost hypnotizing. I got up and started dancing around the fire as he watched me closely. Peter sat down his pipes and we both danced and laughed until we grew tired. We laid down beside the fire in each other arms. I rested my head on chest.

"I wish this moment could last forever." I said.

"You want to spend forever with me?" Peter asked. "You know we could have million moments like this. We could see the world together and have moments like this all time. This never has to end." Peter said with an optimistic gleam.

I sighed wanting everything he just said and more. "I wish things could be that simple." I said with a sad smile on lips. "There are so many other things I want to do here." I said looking back into his eyes.

Peter's expression was frozen and unreadable. "Like, like this. I said looking from his eyes to his mouth. I leaned down slowly and Peter sat up quickly catching my lips with his. The kiss was sweet and tender. After a few seconds Peter placed two more gently kisses on my lips. I was surprised and pleased at how gentle he was being. He caressed my face with the back of his hand and we just stared at each other in silence.

"Wendy I have something I need to tell you." Peter said dropping his hand from my face.

**Authors Note: Well I never thought I would be writing this. I really hope people like this. Believe it or not but I attempted to make this a One shot and failed miserably. There will probably be two more chapters for this posted on here and tumblr really soon. I don't know it depends on how many favorites, follows, or reviews I receive. I got this inspiration from watching Tuck Everlasting the movie today. Anyways thanks for reading! I also will finish my story Detention sometime this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silence filled the cave and I backed away from Pan placing my arms across my chest.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" I said backing away.

Peter leaned on the cave's wall and I could see the regret in his eyes. He hated letting his guard down and disregarding all of his treachery to be honest and sincere.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was 104?" Pan said.

"Yes." I replied confused to where the conversion was going.

"Well I wasn't lying, I am 104 years old. You thought that I was joking, but I don't joke about things like this Wendy." Pan said pointing to his chest. "I may look like a boy but I'm far from it. I am a 104 year old man stuck in a 17 year old boy's body."

"That's impossible." I said not wanting to hear any more of his pathetic lies.

"Is it? Pan said cocking his head to the side with no look of doubt on his face.

"Why would I lie about being immortal Darling? This may not have occurred to you but my existence is not something I take lightly." Pan said growing more agitated by the second.

"How could you possibly be immortal?" I stated still unconvinced.

"On the first day we met, you saw me washing my face with water from the spring, yes?"

"Yes I did." I uttered impatiently.

"The water from the spring is cursed. My bother Felix and I walked through the woods just like you many years ago. We both were tired and dehydrated, so we felt elated when we found the spring. Felix and I drank from the spring and splashed the thirst quenching acid all over our skin unaware of the consequences." Pan said with no emotion shown on his face.

"It can't be… your lying." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Believe what you want Darling, but if someone takes one sip of water from the spring in these woods than they will never grow old or die." Pan said with no malice imprinted on his face.

"If what you are saying is true then I would think that you find the water to be a blessing instead of a curse." I said.

"You are right I despise the very thought of growing up and not being invincible, but only on my terms. Not by a simple, human incident."

"So are you and Felix the only people who are immortal?" I said still in a state of denial.

"No…." Pan said pausing for a moment. "Since Felix and I were orphans we decided to move into the Tree Gap estate because the house was abandoned at the time. Felix always enjoyed leaving the house and taking walks in the woods, little did he know that he was going to get bitten by a poisonous python. In a realistic situation, Felix would have died when the poison entered his blood stream but the bite almost healed instantly. Pan said leaning his back against the rock with a look like he was in daze.

"What does this have to do with the Lost Boys or Tinker Bell being immortal?" I said pressing my back against the wall and sitting down on the floor.

"Tinker Bell was just some woman who got lost in the woods claiming to look for her sister's cottage nearby. I told her that she clearly did not know where she was, and she claimed that she would drink some more water and then leave. I was shocked to hear that she had drunk the spring water, but the alternative I had was to make her stay since it was impossible to kill her." Pan said looking over at me.

"That's exactly what you had planned for me. I understand your intentions now." I said shaking my head in disappointment.

"It may have started out that way but things have changed, besides unlike Tink you have never tasted the water before."

I gasped feeling foolish to every put my trust in him.

"After finding out that the water could heal any injury, I slowly began to drive myself mad. I was never exposed to anything magical before." Pan said letting his eyes fall to the floor.

"I sent Felix into town to gather a group of orphaned boys ranging from ages 12-17 and bring them here. I told him to promise them that they were being freed but instead they were being cursed with irreplaceable immortality. If I was going to be miserable for the rest of my existence I wanted to make sure other victims suffered with me. I watched all seven of the Lost Boys drink from the spring and it granted me strange sense of satisfaction.

The hint of guilt was wiped away from his face and was replaced by an old, hysterical smile.

My blood turned cold as I was hit with the stinging realization of whom or what he is. "You are a monster and the tragic thing is I already knew you were." I said turning my back away from him.

"You can hate me if you want, it's your choice, but at least now you know the truth." Pan said.

"It is not the whole truth, though."

I turned around to see Felix walking from the darkness at the cave's entrance.

"Fifty years ago, I thought that maybe we could live normal lives. Pan sent me to go to town regularly to run errands for him and one day I met a young woman. She helped me find what I was looking for and I could tell she took interest me. She talked to me every chance she got and I tried to push her away, but I could not deny my feelings for her. I decided to begin a secret relationship with her and then we managed to get married because her father was a priest. She was wild, carefree, and clever. Pan gave me the permission to leave and he allowed us to stay in a cabin in the middle of the woods. Everything changed when we had a son named Rumplestilskin. We lived together as a family for five years until one day she accidently stabbed me in the heart with a kitchen knife. I pulled the knife out of my chest and willing told her the secret. She was frightened and she cursed at me. I tried to convince her to drink the water and become immortal, but she claimed that my soul belonged to the devil and that I would burn in hell. She left me and took my son with her." Felix said.

I was amazed that during his entire confession he remained emotionless. He stood across from Pan by the fire like a statue. I could feel my eyes burning with pity and rage combined.

"I am guessing you have seen a man in a yellow suit wondering around your house?" Pan said speaking for the first time since Felix arrived.

"Yes I have, once." I said.

"That man is my son, Rumple. Apparently he has become obsessed with becoming immortal. He plans to make a profit off the water from the spring by advertising its advantages." Felix said.

"He will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, even if it means killing anyone that stands in his way." Pan said and they both stared at me.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked knowing the answer would be disappointing.

"To avoid our secret from being exposed we are being forced to leave temporarily. Honestly, if I did not have the desire to rip out the little reptilian's throat, I would say I was proud of his ambition." Pan smirked casually.

I walked towards Pan. "I understand what happened to you is unfortunate but that does not excuse you damaging other people's lives. You forced immortality upon ignorant boys." I said unleashing some of my rage.

"I admit that what I do may seem cruel or brutal to you Wendy that is who I am, and not even you can change me."

Peter looked over at Felix and signaled for him to leave. Once Felix was gone Pan rubbed his fingers from my hair despite my discomfort.

"I know and I think that's the fact I hate more than anything. I want to go home tomorrow." I said trying to hide my emotions. Peter glared at me thoughtfully and pulled me into his chest tightly.

The next morning, I woke feeling slightly relieved that I was finally going home since a large part of me missed my family. Felix was supposed to be walking me home and then Pan, all of the Lost Boys, and Tinker Bell were leaving the woods since it was no longer safe. After I walked out of my tree house I was greeted by Tink.

"Hello Tinker Bell."

"Hello Wendy, by the look on your face I see you're excited to be freed from your cage today."

"Yes, in a way it feels like I have been here forever when it has only been a few weeks."

"Try being frozen in time forever. Life is supposed to be like a wheel that never stops moving and some day we are all destined to die.

My smile diappeared. "I am sorry that you feel that way but I don't want to die."

"No one does, especially when they know that it is inevitable." Tink said shaking her head. "I used to dream about falling in love and having a family, even though those ideas are only realistic in fairy tales. I thought it was still acceptable to dream but now I understand that we are all stuck, none of us are a part of the wheel anymore because we cannot change."

"I do not believe that being immortal is as grim as you all make it sound, especially if it involves being with people who understand me. I am willing to sacrifice a normal life." I said getting defensive.

"My point is do not be afraid of death Wendy, be afraid of the unlived life. You should not be concerned with living forever, just try to live." Tinker Bell said.

"Goodbye Wendy and I hope you make the right decision." Tink said and then walked off leaving me to decide the impossible.

I found Peter leaning on a tree by the spring where we first met. The Lost Boys, Felix, and Tink were standing a few feet away.

"I assume you are here to plead me to send you home immediately." Peter said raising both of his eyebrows to his forehead.

"No, that would not make a proper goodbye, now would it?" I said trying to lighten his mood.

"This does not have to be goodbye."

"Peter.. Please let's not make this any harder than it has to be." I said feeling hollowness in my chest.

Peter wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "You have two options you can take one sip of water from this spring and spend your life with me or you can stay at Tree Gap, grow up, and die."

I leaned back in his arms. "You make the fate of my life sound like an ordeal."

Peter shook his head slowly. "It is not an ordeal; it's a promise that we will spend an eternity together."

"It is not safe right now my father has an army of men searching for me, your nephew is your enemy, and you cannot stay in these woods forever." I said.

"I know and I always work one step ahead of everyone else. You can drink from the spring now or whenever it is convenient, and in the future when it's safe, I will come back for you." Peter said like he had been planning this for months.

"Hello dearie." I turned around to see the man in the yellow suit standing behind me.

"What are you doing here Rumple?" Pan said still standing beside the tree.

"We both know that's no way to greet a relative." Rumple said spreading a disgusting grin on his face.

"You are trespassing on my territory." Pan said.

"If I am not mistaken this is the Darlings territory and I have come here to collect." Rumple said staring directly at Pan.

Before anyone could attack Rumple he grabbed me by the shoulders and held a firm grip on my neck. My head was pressed against his chest and he pulled out a sharp, sliver dagger. He held the dagger to my neck and I struggled to break free from his death grip. I glared at Peter and noticed he looked unfazed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darling are offering a ransom to any person who brings their daughter home safe and sound. I intend on taking her home, and then when I come back I will drink from the spring and live forever. Soon everyone will know your secret and I will be the wealthiest man alive." Rumple said laughing abruptly.

Peter walked toward Rumple and I could feel him graze my neck lightly with the dagger.

"How about we make a deal Rumple? You can drink from the spring, become immortal, and make a profit by exposing our secret if you let Wendy go. I could take Wendy home, go unseen by her parents, and we could pretend that you were her hero. Peter said circling Rumple and I.

"It sounds tempting, but we both know I will be long dead before you allow that to happen." Rumple stated tightening his grip.

"If I had a heart I would feel wounded. You of all people Rumple should know I always keep my promises." Pan said enjoying himself immensely.

"You cannot fool me Pan; none of you stand a chance against me." Rumple said removing the dagger from my neck and pointing it at Peter.

I looked at Rumple in the eyes and I heard him make a low gasp. His eyes were wide, empty and Rumple's hands became stiff.

I felt weightless as we both fell onto the ground and I saw his eyes still wide open. Rumple stopped breathing and I could no longer hear his heart beat. I looked up and saw Felix holding a bloody sword with no emotion in his face. He stabbed his only child in the heart without even flinching. Peter helped lift me out of Rumple's arms, so I could stand.

I heard voices yelling my name and I knew the men searching from me were approaching soon.

Peter held my face in his hands and it appeared like he was about to explode.

"This is it Peter." I said wanting to deny the amount of despair I felt.

"There is so much I wanted to say." I declared on the verge of tears.

"Remember what I said," Peter replied rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

"How could I forget?" I said struggling to speak. The men called my name from different areas of the woods.

I gazed back at Peter's face making sure I remember every detail of it. It seemed like Peter had something he wanted to say but he could not make the words come out of his mouth. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes trying to imagine we were the only people standing in the woods.

"Goodbye Wendy," I heard him whisper faintly.

When I opened my eyes and he was gone. Peter, the Lost Boys, and Tink had vanished. I was shaken and on a verge of a breakdown when I noticed my father was approaching me from the trees.

"Wendy, your mother and I were worried sick. I am so glad that I found you." My father cried and I hugged him weakly.

Three weeks have passed since I returned home and nothing is the same. One difference since I ran away was my parents ceaselessly asked about who kidnapped me. I convinced my parents and the police that I could not remember anything about what happened after I ran away. I stated that everything that occurred was like an unfamiliar dream, and from what I am aware of I could have been in the woods by myself. No one believed me, but I promised my parents that I would not lie about a matter this serious, so they finally left me in peace. Today was the day of my grandmother's funeral, and waves of guilt flashed through me. I cried because I loved my grandmother and because unlike my mother I am not afraid to show my emotions. During the entire funeral my mother did not shed one single tear but when we arrived to Tree Gap I understood why.

"I'm losing you too. I was just scared because my little girl is growing up." My mother said and we both hugged each other and cried.

The next day, I left Tree Gap and sat by the spring in the woods. I stared at my reflection in the clear, pure water and thought about everything that happened recently. I thought about what Peter said. "_You can drink from the spring now or whenever it is convenient, and in the future when it's safe, I will come back for you."_ I smiled at the momentary flashback. Then another thought flashed in my mind. _"My point is do not be afraid of death Wendy, be afraid of the unlived life. You should not be concerned with living forever, just try to live."_ My smile faded and the light in my eyes dimed. I dwelled on both statements and I placed my hand in the cool water. I stared at my reflection in the water one more time and then I made a life altering decision.

**Author Note: Hmm…. I wonder what the decision is. The next chapter will be like an epilogue so stay tuned. Thank you WhisperedxNothingsx, cococandy21, and jessicabuffie for the favorite and the follows! I hope this chapter is not disappointing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue: 2014

Pan sped down the streets of the city filled with skyscrapers and congested traffic. He drove on a black slick, modern motorcycle that could even make professional drivers jealous. Peter turned down every street corner precisely until he reached his destination. He made it to a secluded area and he knew exactly where he was. Peter stopped the motorcycle by a black gate in front of a large mansion surrounded by trees.

"Tree Gap…." Pan said smirking and slowly taking in his surroundings. Pan stepped away from the motorcycle to venture into the woods.

He wore green short sleeved shirt, denim jeans, black and white converse, and a pair of black leather gloves. Peter walked through the trees proudly admiring what used to be his home. He anticipated seeing the tree house he used to live in, and more than anything he wanted to see the one person he could not stop thinking about after all these years. As Pan walked past the trees and beyond the brushes, he was hit with an overwhelming sense of pride.

After walking for around ten minutes he finally made it to the spring. Pan looked at his reflection in the water and he noticed that he looked exactly the same if not younger since the last time he was in Tree Gap. None of his intimidating good looks had faded, and Pan used it to his advantage when necessary. Peter looked up from the water and noticed something sitting twenty feet away from the spring.

There were white and green flowers everywhere and Pan wondered who was responsible for the addition. Even Pan could admit that the flowers added a slight enchanted flare to the woods. There was a straight, grass covered path with flowers on both sides leading to the object that caught Pan's eye. Peter walked at a brisk, steady pace until he saw what had spiked his curiosity. Peter kneeled down to the object. The object read.

In loving memory of Wendy Moria Darling

Wife, Mother, and Friend

1914- 2014

Peter was speechless. Peter ran his hands down the grave and he began staring at it in awe. After several minutes passed he tore his hand away from the grave.

"I thought you would wait for me." Peter said breathlessly still suffering from shock.

Peter rested his hands on his thighs while his eyes became glassy with tears. Pan looked up at the sky.

Wendy and her family traveled all over the world. Wendy was not afraid of death because she lived a fulfilled life.

"I will love you until the day I die." Peter said while staring up at the sky. Pan muttered the words he never knew he was capable of saying.

**Authors Note: Well that's the end. Notice that when Peter says he will love her until the day he dies which means he will love her forever because he can never die. I know that everyone seemed out of character but in my eyes Tuck Everlasting is a fluffy romance. I wanted to combine the plot from the movie to Darling Pan evenly. I probably failed but I tried. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
